


They Came Wearing Masks

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Dark Magic, Drabble, Eldritch, Evil, Fifth Holy Grail War, Goretober, Halloween, Holy Grail War (Fate), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Music, Introspection, Monsters, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology References, One Shot, Other, Route: Heaven's Feel, Samhain, Servants, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. All evil and doom walked the night. Set during Heaven’s Feel.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	They Came Wearing Masks

All evil and doom walked the night on All Hallow's Eve.

A hooded figure, draped in black, waited under the looming trees in the opening of the forest. A skull mask lay upon his face, the low whistle of the cold wind keeping the figure at bay. He was an ancient creature, a malignant horror, and the peace of death long evaded him.

The time was nigh, and he raised its head and gave a terrible cry, piercing the night air.

He was coming. True Assassin.

The hooded figure raised his right hand into the air, palm up, a hellish red energy sparking from him. He tilted its hand, pouring out the darkened mana. He heard a noise, pulsing. He turned, perching, readying himself to strike.

A chill wind weaved through the forest, toward the True Assassin. The Servant sensed the presence of another, another servant, and he would serve his Master, by any means necessary.

With that, leaping like an animal, he sprung out of the forest's ugly maw, ascending to his target.

The skies grew darker, and the shadows spread through the night.

True Assassin brought Death everywhere he would roam, his presence a promise of his enemies' certain demise.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written in the dark and twisted spirit of this holiday – Happy Halloween!


End file.
